Electronic printers enable text and graphics to be printed on paper or another medium. The text and graphics can be part of a document or other file. As computer networks have proliferated, hardware and software has been developed to permit multiple computers to share at least one printer. For example, multiple clients and a printer can be attached to a network server having a printer driver. The printer driver handles print requests from the multiple clients.
Unfortunately, variance in the operating systems (OSs) being run on clients and in the hardware/software of different printers creates ongoing compatibility issues. Thus, setting up a server for use with a particular printer and/or clients, does not necessarily apply to other printers or clients. Also, many servers are intentionally “headless” (without a dedicated human interface such as a monitor, a keyboard or a mouse) such that modification of server functionality is difficult for inexperienced users.